The Fires Of Spring
by PrincesShortie12
Summary: When Amy's in a whole differnet world! will she stay alive? will she escape? or will she win the war and get prised from the one she loves? T For language and volence.
1. Chapter 1

**The Fires Of Springs**

**chapter 1**

**Early in the 2006, In a dusty, old, and abanded city hall. With dirty air, and cob webs everywhere, not a really good place to be is it? But alot of history is in this abanded city hall, like the great speechs and events, normaly take place here. But not now anymore, it got closed down around about 6 years ago, some people think that they should just smash down the building, as it hasn't got any use for them now. They where thinking of making a childrens hospital, for sick and helpless children. The goverment were planning on making it, but they just thought that it should just stay there for a little bit longer. **

**In a quite a large town in Station Square. Such a beautiful country to vist or live, however there are alot of incident and tragic accidents aswell. It started to rain, normaly there would be sun and rain, but not this time. It looked liked it's just gonna rain, and rain, and rain. Not much fun is gonna happen here this time, until a really cool advert come on the TV. It said.**

**"Hey, do you want have fun, do you like doing any sports or activity. Maybe you want to lose some weight or do exercise. Well this is the best place for you! Come down to Best- In gym. To get the fitness, and healthy life you always wanted. So what are you waiting for come down, cause in Best- In gym, my gym is your gym!"**

**Then a brilliant idea came into Amy head, like a tonne of bricks. She quicky ran to my mobile, on my bed. Then Amy tryed to search my best friends number, She just hope she picks up her mobile. Amy could hear it ring, for a little while, then She heared some one say.**

**"Hello" **

**"Hi, it's Amy" Amy said to her.**

**"Oh, hi Amy, you alright?" Rouge asked me. Even though She was bored too death, and Wounder if people can die of boredness.**

**"Yeah, i'm alright, I was woundering if you saw the new advert for Best- In gym?" Amy said to her. Thinking if she saw it or not?**

**"Yes, I have it's really good, isn't it?" Rouge said. I could hear that she's watching TV aswell.**

**"yep, and I was woundering if you and the others could meet me there at 4?" Amy asked. If her plan does work, it could maybe change there lives forever!**

**"Yeah sure, I will call them ok, see you later!" Rouge said to me.**

**"ok, well bye!" I had to get going soon,**

**"Bye!" Rouge said. Then once she was off, Amy quickly got all my sports equipment ready, and put it in on of her sports bag. Then she went down, to see her dad watching TV, and her cleaning the house, as normal parents normaly do. Amy put her bag by the door, and quickly ran back up stairs, just to check that she has everything, She looked at her watch, and it was already 3:35. Her mum was woundering, why Amy was running around the house, like it was the end of the world.**

**"Sweetheart, why are running around the house in a rush?" Amy's mum named, Jennifer. Asked her daughter, seeing Amy walk up to her mum.**

**"Because mum, I have to meet the others at this new gym called, Best- In, and I told them to meet me there at 4, and now it's 3:46, Great, how am I ment to get there now?" She asked her mum. Looking at her mum, and seeing that she was thinking. **

**"Ryan, could you drive Amy to the Best- In gym, please" Jennifer Told Ryan to do. So Ryan got off the sofa, and started to walk to the kithen, to only see his beautiful wife, and talented daughter.**

**"Ok, I will, i'll just get my keys now, get ready Amy" Ryan said to his daughter. Then he walked out of the kithen to find his keys. And Amy walked out of the kithen aswell to get her bag and coat. Once she was all ready she saw her walking towards her, while putting on his coat aswell. **

**"Lets go, pumpkin" Ryan said. Then they both started to walk out of the door, then Ryan closed the door behind him. It looked like it stoped rain, not completely though. Then they both got into the car, the was a ZO6 Chevrolet Corvette. Amy could feel the engine starting up, Ryan started to pull of the drive way. While Ryan was diving, Amy started to look at her watch it was 3:53.**

**"Great I just hope dad could just go a bit faster, or else i'll be late!" Amy thought to herself. She looked out the window, seeing how the world can be sometimes harsh, and sometimes it can be alright, but all the time. Ryan was gonna turn the corner, now Amy can see the gym, it looked quite big, but she woundered if it was big in the in side? Then her dad started to park in the parking lot, once he completely stoped, he turned to see Amy get her stuff.**

**"Thanks dad!" Amy said. She started to get of the car, she saw her dad reaching into his coat pocket, and saw that he was taking out £10.**

**"Here you go, now i hope you have a good time, ok!" Ryan said. Before he started to give the money to her, she took it and put it in her pocket, to be surprised taht her dad actally gave her money, not saying that he never gives her money, normaly he just gives her a £5. Anyway life is life right?**

**"I will dad, and thanks again!" Amy said to him. Then she kissed him on the cheek, before leaving, and started to walk across the cold open space in the parking lot. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**It was a cold feeling to have walked alone in a abandent ghost car park. When She first steped onto the freezing cold, hard ground, it was like she was the only one in the world, but it just seemed like a feeling though. Then all of a sudden Amy could hear a sound behind a big, large, and huge dust bin. Amy woundered what it was, she justed thought that it was the wind. She carried on walk to the gym, when it started to get fogy, Amy started to get scared, she started to run there. But each minute it just started to get fogy, and even more fog keeped on come. It was like She was the only person on earth, who was still alive. Then all of a sudden you can feel something just hit on the back of your head. **

**Amy started to wake up, trying to open her eyes. Her sight was blurry, and her head was spining. It look like she was in a fun fair, she woundered if it was a dream, cause she just cant be in two places in one. Amy got up, even though she was in quite alot of pain, to even start off with. When her sight came back, She realise that she was in a fun fair, but this sort of fun fair looked a bit dull. Isn't fun fairs ment to be playful, and happy, not dull and look dead. **

**Amy wounder if any other kids like her around here. She turned a corner to find an entrance to the fun fair. Amy kept on walking to the entranc, until she was right there. she tryed to look for the ticket man, but couldn't find him. **

**"Oh well, I dont have a ticket anyway"Amy thought. She quickly ran past the ticket booth, so she doesnt get caught. Until she didnt know where she was going, Amy thought of a way to get past the fun fair. When she saw a piece of paper, on the ground that said map. **

**"Very unusual, but lucky, I think?" Amy said to herself. She picked it up to see if she can still read or if it's still readable. It was very hard to read for Amy cause it didnt look like a normal map, she would normaly read. But instead the only things that were on the map was a couple of letters only A, B, C, D, and E. It was so confusing for her, cause normaly she would just sleep though maths, if this map just got maths on it.**

**Well the first thing to do is to figure out, what these letters actally mean? Amy started to think about if she started at A, and worked herself up to B, then C, then D, and maybe even E. But first before everthing else, She started to look around to see if theres any clues for what this map actally means. **

**"Maybe I should just solve this, while i'm walking, I guess it will be alot easier instead" Amy thought. She thought hard and and used some of her time to figure it out. But still nothing, untill she saw a little boy, who was crying in a corner, near a dust bin. Amy walked over to him, just to see if his alright, or if his lost, or something?**

**"Umm...excuse me, but are you lost?"Amy said. In a calm and tender voice. The boy looked up at her, with his red eyes, and runny nose. He wiped away his last snot, and also wiped away his tears.**

**"Yes, my mummy said she'll come back, but she never had, and all these scary things, keep on passing by, and it scares me alot!" The little boy said. Getting a tissue from his pocket, and wiping his nose. **

**"Ok, do you want to come with me?" Amy asked him. While holding up her hand, for him to take hold of it. After a few minutes the little boy, started to reach out to take hold of her hand. Once he was fully holding her hand, she pulled him up from the ground.**

**"So whats your name, then?" Amy asked him. While they were walking though the dark, and scary fun fair. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Fires Of Spring**

**Chapter 3**

**It was still dark, and there was a creepy sound, that moves within the darkness. Every sound that both, Amy and the little boy could hear was the sound of screaming and roaring. While blood was everywhere, they tried to avoid everything that was discussing and just plain sick. **

**"So what's your name then?" Amy asked. Not knowing anything about him, cause his always quiet. **

**"My name is Joshua, what's yours?" Joshua said. With a smile on his face, as if he was happy about something.**

**"My name is Amy, it's really nice to meet you, it looks like it's only you and me that look alive in this fun fair" Amy said to him. When then turned the corner, they both saw a guy in a bunny costume, they smiled in joy. When they started to run to him, they were shocked to find him not only covered in blood, but dead! It was starting to get even more confusing then ever, not only does Amy have to figure out the stupid and idiotic map, plus she's looking after a little kid.**

**Like life cant get any worse than that, or can it?**

**Then there was a kind of wet dog sound, like a dog togue licking or eating something. Amy and Joshua both turned around to see a half in side out dog. It looked like demonic dogs with decaying flesh.** **Joshua hid behind Amy for protection, and not to get hurt. Amy looked petrified and frightened, and to top that all over she has nothing to kill it with. Not saying that it might kill us right?**

**Amy thought so wrong, not only is it looking hungry, but it start to get angry. And it started to growl at them, it could take a miracle to save them now. She saw a open door she wondered, her and Joshua run to the door fast enough, maybe there's hope that they might make it. It felt like a 50/50 change that we might make it. Amy looked at Joshua, she gave him a sign that he should run, he got the point and, then he started to run for his life. **

**Then Amy turned around so she's facing the dog by herself. There were three choices, run, fight, or get killed. It was a hard choice to do, Amy was still thinking on a plan.**

**"I can't fight, because I have no weapon, and I don't want to get killed, so I think I better run!" Amy said. She knew that she had to think of something fast before she becomes a dog treat. **

**She just had to do one thing that will save her in this madness. She quickly ran to the door, but not too far behind was not only one dog, but three more, she always known that they hunted in packs, and not by themselves. Amy saw Joshua opening the door for her, but out of her luck she tripped over….!**


End file.
